Moonlight
by Zadski
Summary: Seifer finds out that Hayner and some of his friends are werewolves. Will he be able to make it into the pack as a human and survive? SEINER! AkuRoku! Zemyx! Cleon! Mentioned MPreg! WERE FIC
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a WereFic! I felt like writing one. xD  
>Pairings: (main) Seiner, (side) Akuroku, Zemyx, SoRiku, CLeon,(mentined) XemSai, MarVex,and more. I have posted some of my stuff here before and if anyone has noticed...I'm not good with long stories ^^ So feel free to give me ideas, but don't get mad if I take a while. BEGIN~! <strong>

Seifer Almasy is the name. I live in Twilight Town in my apartment, right next to the Sandlot. I'm 16 years old and I'm in High School. I know what you're thinking: Oh no, something terrible must have happaned to his parents if he lives alone! Nah. Nothing like that. It's more like an independence thing, nothing big or dramatic. Though I don't see them that often, but I don't mind. Today is the last day of school, and I'm sure it will end with a bang.

. . .

"Ah, what a day! It's so freakin' _hot_!" I was currently stretched out on the floor, fanning my face with my yearbook. On the last day of school every year the principal forces us all to go outside and have a 'picnic'. So basically we're in the empty side parking lot eating shitty burgers and fruit punch that tastes like colored water. The teachers were in front of the doors and wouldn't let anyone in unless it looked like their bladder would explode.

The gym teacher was sitting on the top of the cement stirs with a laptop, microphone, and speakers. People could go up and request songs for her to play or sing, though nobody really listened to them. I heard a laugh from nearby ad I turned to see Hayner and his group of friends near the gym teacher. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Not because they seemed to be actually choosing a song, but by the fact that Hayner and his friends all had clip on ears and tails on.

Damn good ones, too. They seemed to match perfectly with each person. Hayner, sandy brown ears with slightly darker tips; Roxas, golden blonde with small spots of white; Olette, chocolate brown; Pence, Dark brown; Sora, chocolate brown with white spots like Roxas; Riku, silver; Axel, dark red; Zexion, slate blue; and finally, Demyx, sandy blonde with bits of brown. Each was unique. They all began laughing louder when the song 'She Wolf' by Shakira began to play. Insted of the more likely choice of Olette grabbing the mic, it was Hayner. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Sora sang background.

( Author's Note - Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Sora: **Bold.** Hayner: _Italics._ All: _**Bold and Italics.**_ )

The four began to sing the beginning of the song together, Hayner holding the single mic forward so they could all get to it.

**S.O.S, she's in disguise  
>S.O.S, she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out<br>Coming out  
>Coming Out <strong>

Hayner pulled the mic a bit closer to himself so he could sing his part.

_A domesticated girl, __**that's all you ask of me.**__  
>Darling it is no joke, <em>_**this is lycanthropy. **__  
>The moon's awake now, <em>_**with eyes wide open.**__  
>My body's craving, so feed the hungry. <em>

Hayner stepped away from the other singers to pull the mic closer to himself so he could sing. People were starting to watch curiously.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday.  
>Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.<br>I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
><em>_**Ah... **__  
>So I'm gunna go somewhere cozy and get me a lover and tell you all about it.<em>

Hayner smiled and moved back to his group so they could all sing together again. A small group had formed and was watching them, a few smiling. As the chorus started, more people began to slowly approach.

_There's a she wolf in your closet!  
>Open up and set it free.<br>__**Awoo! **__  
>There's a she wolf in your closet.<br>Let it out so it can breathe.  
><em>_***Two deep breaths* **_

I felt myself smirk as I sat up to watch. The lamers weren't that bad. I leaned over to rest my elbows on my knees as I listened.

_**There's a she wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe. **_

The whole grade had gathered by now. When the song ended, people began clapping, a few cheering. The singing boys with the wolf ears and tails smiled and bowed. I also clapped quietly, watching Hayner. Suddenly, I noticed something. His tail was wagging. What...? I silently licked my finger and raised it. There was no wind.

...

The group with the tails sang a few more songs before school ended. The principal gave a quick speech, and when the bell rang everybody broke off into their groups to go home. I, of course, headed towards the Sandlot. On the way there I noticed Hayner and his other tail-wearing friends heading that way as well.

"Hey lamer!"

Hayner automatically turned his head when I called out the name. I beckoned him over with a jerk of my chin and kept walking, knowing he would probably be irritated about the name and follow me. By the faint sound of footfalls behind me, I knew I was right. I continued walking until I reached an alley. Inside, leaned against the wall to wait.

Hayner strode into the alley with an annoyed look on his face. He stood accross from me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Seifer?"

My eyes narrowed and I stepped closer to him. Hayner stood his ground, not moving an inch, even as I moved only about a foot away from him, near his side.

"So lamer, I was watching your little show today. You ain't half bad."

Hayner's eyes widened momentarily, surprised by the compliment. He quickly recovered, however, a cocky look growing on his face. "Yeah? You liked it?"

I nodded, looking at my nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "You know what I noticed, though?"

Hayner tilted his head to the side a little. "What?"

I suddenly sprang forward and grabbed his tail, giving it a hard tug. Hayner yelped loudly, the sound echoing through the alley.

"I knew it. It's real. What are you?" I glared at him and held onto his tail tightly. He began whimpering softly and made a few high-pitched yipps. In what felt like seconds, I was surrounded by the group from school. There was no way for me to get out of this, so I decided to act big while I had the chance.

"Hey there pups. What's up? Come to play 'Big Bad Wolf' and save Red Riding Hood?" With a scoff I gave another tug on Hayner's tail. I heard a snarl from in front of me that sounded like Roxas. He tryed to jump at me, but Demyx held him back. Axel was the first to speak.

"What do you want Seifer?" He sounded strangely calm and he faced me dead-on.

"What do I want? What I want is answers. What are you? How the hell do you suddenly have tails and wolf ears? What the hell is going on?"

"Do you really want to know?" Axel's eyes changed slightly. For some reason, I think I saw a flash of sympathy. Hayner's ears flattened and pressed against his head.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" At my words I suddenly felt myself being attacked on all sides. I was out cold in seconds.

. . .

-No POV-

The group of wolves were on their was back to their territory. All of them were in their wolf forms (read description for appearances) except for Demyx and Riku, who were carrying Seifer. Hayner had his ears and tail down and was leaning a bit on Sora. Zexion was walking calmly at Demyx's side, keeping an eye on the unconscious Seifer. Roxas was asleep, tired after exploding and trying to attack Seifer after he was already knocked out. Axel had the scruff of Roxas's neck in his jaws and was carrying the wolf pup, his height easily keeping the blonde wolf's feet from dragging on the ground. Olette and Pence had already gone ahead to warn the others they were coming with a human.

When they passed the border that marked the edge of their territory, there were suddenly more people around them. Some as wolves, some as humans. None of them asked questions, just walked quietly. When they reached the center of the camp Riku and Demyx set Seifer down in the middle, in front of Xemnas and Saix, the pack's Alphas. They were currently in their human forms, with their ears and tails out.

Xemnas turned to Hayner, who was still leaning a bit on Sora. "What happened? How did he find out?"

Hayner stood shakily, scared of being punished. But as he looked at Seifer's body he gained some of his confidence again and stood a bit straighter. "I don't know how he found out. But he cornered me in an alley and started talking, and then he grabbed my tail. He said 'I thought so.' When I yelped everyone came to help. He started asking questions, and everyone knocked him out."

Axel padded over to Cloud and laid down Roxas next to him. Cloud, in wolf form, automatically laid down and curled himself around his son's body. Leon came to sit beside him. With Roxas content, Axel went to sit next to Hayner.

"He said he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted answers, and he seemed serious. So we brought him." Almost as soon as the sentence was finished, Seifer began to wake up.

. . .

-Seifer POV-

When I woke up, I ached all over. I'm pretty sure I wasn't bleeding at all, but the force of all of hose bodies tackling me to the ground did a number on me. No wonder I passed out that quickly. I sat up slowly, coming face to face with a man with silver hair and orange eyes. He had wolf ears and a tail as well. When I looked around I saw people that I knew, and also wolves laying about. The man with the silver hair spoke.

"Seifer Almasy. We have been told that you know about us here. Is that true?" His voice was deep and strong, commanding. I hated people like him. I scowled and nodded.  
>He then resumed talking.<p>

"It is quite dangerous for an outsider to know about us, as I'm sure you can guess. So you have two choices: become a human member of our pack, or die."

My eyes narrowed and I made sure to keep my voice firm when I spoke. "I will become one of you, if you will have me." At my answer, Xemnas nodded.

"You can only become one of us if you earn the approval of each of our older members. If each deems you trustworthy, we will tell you our secrets. But when you do that you must be sworn to secrecy with a mark. This mark will be given to you by myself, signifying you as one of the pack. Can you handle these conditions?"

As he was speaking I stood up to my full height, showing I wasn't afraid. I held my head high and crossed my arms over my chest. "I can handle it. I accept. I'm ready to be judged."

-No POV-

"We will start with the Omegas and work our way up to the higher ranks. Namine, you go first." Xemnas watched quietly as the small wolf walked slowly up to Seifer. Luxord kept a close eye on them. Namine went up to Seifer and sat down a few feet away. She bent over and began to crawl closer. Seifer was a bit confused, but he knelt down and reached out his hand to her. Namine's tail wagged once, and she leaned forward to lick his palm. She then stood up and padded back to her father.

"A lick or nod will be given when you are accepted, as Namine has demonstrated. Demyx, you next."

Demyx happily walked over to Seifer, still in human form. Not really caring that he wasn't a wolf at the moment, he licked Seifer's cheek. Seifer frowned a bit and rubbed at the wet area. Demyx giggled and went back to Zexion. Luxord was next, also in human form. He walked swiftly over to stand in front of Seifer.

"You didn't try to hurt my daughter. You are trustworthy in my eyes." With a nod, he turned and went back to his spot.

"Fighters will go next. Larxene, you first."

The thin blonde wolf went up to Seifer, snarling. She suddenly jumped up and lunged for his face, but Seifer did noting. Larxene closed her jaws before she could connect and landed gracefully on the ground.

"No fear. I like that. Nice work kid." She nodded and the next wolf, Marluxia, came up. Marluxia looked him up and down and without saying anything, nodded. A very, very large wolf named Lexaus did the same.

"Next are our Hunters. Axel, Zexion, Riku. Go ahead."

All three of them came up at the same time, Axel and Zexion as wolves and Riku as human. Axel spoke.

"We know you, man. You may be a jerk-off sometimes, but we can trust you." He gave a wolfish grin as he playfully licked Seifer's hand. Riku and Zexion just nodded and went back with Axel.

"Betas, you may go ahead. Bring your pups if you wish, but they can not vote."

Leon and Cloud stood, Roxas in Cloud's mouth. They went up to Seifer together and sat down, Cloud placing Roxas between his front paws. Sora scampered over to bat at his brother's ears and wake him. Cloud looked up at Seifer and narrowed his eyes.

"We have heard a lot about you from Roxas and Hayner. Not much good, I must say. But we have also heard of you from Axel." Cloud looked to Leon, who nodded. "What he has aid is much better. We will trust his judgment..." He paused and leaned down to lick Roxas's head gently. "But if you do anything to harm my pups you will die." With a small smile, Cloud leaned forward to gently lick Seifer's hand. Leon surprisingly followed suit instead of just nodding, snagging Sora by the scruff of the neck before he could pounce on Seifer. Cloud did the same to Roxas and they left.

It was only Xemnas and Saix left now. Xemnas stood and went to Seifer, Saix at his heels.

"My entire pack has accepted you. I also believe you to be trustworthy. Seifer Almasy, are you ready to recieve your mark?"

I nodded, and Xemnas's eyes scanned me thoroughly. Finally, he spoke once more.

"You will receive your mark on your hip. No need to remove any clothing, as long as you don't mind a few holes." When I shrugged, he shifted into wolf form in front of me. He suddenly lunged, sinking his teeth into my hip. I clenched my jaw but made no noise, waiting until he pulled back and gave the mark he gave me a lick. Silently each member of the pack stepped forward to lick the mark in their wolf forms.

Xemnas sat in front of me, signaling me to get down. I kneeled and waited.

"Seifer Almasy, you are now officially part of the pack. You will live with us over the summer until school starts in the fall. You will learn to be like us. I hope you are ready." The pack alpha turned and went into a large cave, which was probably where the pack slept. The rest of the pack dispersed to do their own things, a few nodding to me as they passed.

Though not all of them left. I soon felt myself tackled to the ground by a large sandy wolf and a brown and white wolf pup.

"Seifer! Your in out pack now!" That was Sora. He began licking my face, and I tried to push him off and sit up, but Demyx was also on top of me. "This is so cool, a human in our pack! Isn't it cool Hayner?"

Hayner was also in his wolf form, sitting a bit off to the side. When he caught me looking at him, he got a guilty look on his face. He glanced at Demyx and Sora ad they quickly got off of me and scampered away. I sat up as Hayner made his way slowly over, pausing a few times with his ears down as if he thought I was going to attack him. It was actually kind of cute.

"Hey, Seifer...I...I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here. I should have..." He sighed and plopped down on the ground, looking away. I watched him and felt a smile tug at my face. He looked a bit like a puppy.

"It' not your fault lamer. If anything its my fault for being too damn observant. But I can't help being awesome with details." I smirked playfully at him, and I saw him brighten up. With a wag of his tail, he pounced on me, landing square on my chest and pushing me down again. We then began play-fighting, him still as a wolf and me as myself, having fun instead of trying to cause pain. I actually really enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! This would've been done sooner, but a lot has been going on. Oh, one fun little note...I am listening to that song 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' and 'I Can Go The Distance' from Hercules while writing this. xD**

**Warnings: YAOI, BOYxBOY, Implied MPreg, WEREFIC, also I have changed the POV...I might do what I did in the first chapter and keep switching it if need be though. xD  
>BEGIN!<strong>

**Chapter Two**

In the middle of their play fight the two boys were interupted. Larxene had come up to them and scooped Hayner up by the scruff of his neck, earning a whine from the pup. Hayner was to big to be lifted all the way off the ground, so his legs dragged on the floor. But Larxene was just trying to get him off Seifer, so it wasn't a big problem.

"Hey squirt, we need to talk. It's time for Xemnas to brief you and the other trainees on the ceremony comming up."

Seifer looked confused and he sat up, rubbing a slightly sore spot on his head. "Ceremony?"

Hayner and Larxene both ignored him, Hayner going to fnd his clothes and change. Seifer waited until he saw the other boy was dressed before following him. He reached a large rock structure with a cave leading inside. Xemnas was sitting in front of the entrance in his wolf form. Sora, Roxas, and Hayner all stood before him as humans. Xemnas noticed Seifer and nodded in approval.

"Seier. Good. You are going to participate in this as well. Come." The boys looked startled, but only Hayner spoke.

"What? He's going to participate? Why?" Hayner sounded slightly angry, but didn't react physically.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes. I have decided it would be a good way for him to show his comitment, and see what he can do. And sence you seem to eager, Hayner, I have decided he will be your partner." Hayner's eyes grew wide with shock. But he knew if he reacted any more than that he would be punished. So he hung his head in acceptance.

Seifer was still extremely confused. "Excuse me Sir, but can you tell me what is going on?" Xemnas looked to Seifer once more and began to speak.

"Each year we have a...competition of sorts for the pups in training. A special ritual."

Before he could go an firther, Seifer raised his hand, as if asking a question in class. He had seen Hayner's behavior and decided it would be bad if he just asked his question. Xemnas blinked and looked confused for a moment before nodding.

"There is one thing I have been wondering. I have known Hayner, Sora, Roxas, and all of the others for years. I've seen them grow up. Why are Hayner, Sora, and Roxas pups in their wolf forms?"

Xemnas seemed to smile a bit. "That is a good question Seifer. You see, this ritual has to do with that fact. The pups are as old as they say they are, definately. But the reason they are still pups in their wolf forms is partly because of the ritual and partly because of their human size. All of these boys are a bit small, don't you think? No offence boys." All of them nodded, showing none was taken. "So their wolf forms are smaller. They will be smaller than some other wolves when they do reach their full size. For example, Zexion. He is only a medium sized wolf, not too much bigger than Hayner, but definately bigger. Zexion was rather small as a pup also, but he grew and is currently at his full size.

The other factor in the size of the pups is the ritual. The competition will show your bravery, strength, and loyalty. There are things you will gain from completeing this. It is very important, but if you do not pass this year, you may be allowed to try again, so do not fret. When pups finish this competition they will go through a ritual to recieve their mark. The mark shows that they are loyal to their pack and are ready to be accepted into our ranks. They will grow to their full size soon after it is recieved. Once they get that mark they will be made into Fighters, Defenders, Hunters, or Omegas. That mark also shows that they are ready to pick their mates."

Seifr took all of this in and accepted it. But he was still a bit confused. "Sir, I have another question."

Xemnas nodded. "Ask your question and I will answer as best as I can."

"Well...I noticed there arn't many females here. And Cloud and Leon said they were Roxas and Sora's parents. How does this work? The mating?"

"Another good question Seifer. Yes, not many female wolves are born into our ranks. But that is alright. Our species is different from wolves in the wild, as you know. So our males are able to have children, but only if they recieve a special mark from their mate." Seifer nodded to show he understood. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he understood well enough.

"We will begin yur briefing for the competition now. Sora and Roxas are one group, Hayner and Seifer for the other. You four will be brought to another pack's territory in the next few days. There you will get to know the wolves, learn their specific history, hunt prey for them, and complete a series of challenges made by their Alpha. You will be working in your groups. The rest of our park will also be traveling there in a few weeks after you have finished to preform the ceremony for those of you who make it. Clear?"

All four of the boys nodded, looking excited at the thought of the new challange. "Good. Hayner, go find the hunters. They will show Seifer how to hunt. You will acompany them. Dismissed."

**Right here is where I stopped to watch Hercules because of the songs. xD **


End file.
